TOAA (Universe 41)
A man who's age has been lost to time, TOAA is a warrior who does his best in life trying to accomplish his mission of putting things right and fighting evil, all the while being trapped in his armor. While having found himself sidetracked more than once, he always strayed back to his original goal, and intends to accomplish it. Appearance TOAA's real appearance is unknown for most people, but what is known is that he had long black hair reaching down to his shoulders, and sharp eyes. As of now, since he is trapped inside his armor, all people see is a grey clad warrior with a blue visor covering his eyes and some yellow details. Personality For someone who's lived for so long, one might be surprised to find that TOAA is a really chill guy. His experiences have taught him that most things aren't worth getting a fuzz over and that things easily can be sorted out if people stay rational, and as such, he promotes rationality and thinking on your own. That isn't to say that that's all there is to him. When necessary, TOAA will take the situation seriously and act as pragmatical and as necessary as the situation demands. He's also fiercly protective of his friends and feels a sense of comittment to protecting normal people as well, due to his promise of fighting evil, seeing it as a constant battle that is shifted through the big actions, as well as the small ones. History mmm Abilities Uniquely for TOAA only, he differs from his teammates due to the fact that he relies on no ki whatsoever. In fact, he is incapable of harnessing ki, much to his disadvantage in the past. His armor, however, more than compensates for that. As such, TOAA was forced to be creative, but now, he is more than capable of managing without ki, thanks to: Martial arts - TOAA is by far, the best hand-to-hand combatant of Lookout. Inc, having had thousands of years of experience in it. During the situations when Lookout Inc. have been brought down to the level of normal, unpowered humans, TOAA has been the only one to manage quite well. A testament of his expertise in combat was when Nova's speed was temporarily nullified, and they engaged in sword fighting, with a focused TOAA merely fending of a Nova who fought seriously with all he had. The only reason TOAA didn't curbstomp him there was due to his promise to Goten that he'd be the one to defeat Nova, which he honored. Superhuman agility - Possibly due to his extraterrestrial origins, TOAA has superhuman agility, pulling of simply put inhuman feats of the likes of backflips and very acrobatic things. He uses this in conjunction with his combat when necessary, disorienting his opponent before gaining the edge, or when engaging multiple opponents. Armor What makes TOAA so unique is his armor. Crafted by the sturdiest, most durable high quality materials from his planet, not to mention with an advanced operating system in it, TOAA is a force to be reckoned with. His armor was durable enough to take a full power blast from Zion head on, with no damage to it whatsoever. Due to malfunctions and a curse being put upon it however, TOAA is trapped inside it, and has been ever since he put it on. While he fretted on it early on, it's progressively gotten better and nowadays, he doesn't mind being in it. The armor sustains him and takes care of the basic needs such as food, water and such, making sure that his body remains healthy. The operating system was early on very advanced, but over time, crashed, and due to the primitive state of the Earth back then, he's been on his own ever since, and as such, his potential has been limited with it. Ever since joining up with Lookout. Inc, however, he's been taking steps to reboot the system, and improve it. Among other things, his armor has: '''Oatmeal (O.A.T) - '''Oatmeal is the name of the operating system on the armor. Originally named O.A.T (Operational Autopilot Technology), TOAA had since upgraded it, and took on the name Oatmeal at the suggestion of Goten, who said that the system as it was now was "the full meal, basically.", It's use now is irreplaceable, as TOAA uses it for many purposes, among other things; hacking technology, remote controlling other experiments of TOAA, providing vital support in battle via information and regulating the armor in various ways. It's also responsible for the different toggles that TOAA has in combat, ranging from Normal, to Super, to Maximum. Category:Universe 41 (S'H)